1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decorative element having a plurality of gems which are held in a multilayer carrier and to a method for producing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative elements haying a plurality of gems, also known as compounds of gems are already known. For example, Austrian patent no. 338 020 describes a compound of gems wherein a plurality of gems are combined by means of a hot-melt adhesive layer which embraces the setting side of the gems. A disadvantage of this known gem compound is that when it is applied to a flat, unimpressible surface of a substrate the hot-melt adhesive layer connects with the substrate surface only at the lower gem tip, obtaining poor adhesion therewith.
The disadvantages of this compound of gems were eliminated by covering the setting side of the gems with a plurality of layers, particularly the last of which is flat. According to German patent no. 38 20 250 the setting side of the gems therefore bears a first hot-melt adhesive layer, followed by a filling layer which fills in the spaces between the individual gems, and therebelow a second hot-melt adhesive layer which is substantially flat.
The first hot-melt adhesive layer is welded with the second hot-melt adhesive layer in the area of the tips of the gems.
The compound of gems described above can be produced only with high labor consumption. This is in particular due to the fact that during its production the two melt adhesive layers must be heated and even welded together for fixing the gems and for interconnecting the layers. The production of the known compound of gems is therefore labor-intensive and expensive. Furthermore, the application of an uppermost effect layer between the gems is complicated and restricted.